


Monster girls smut

by Drarnegas



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Final Fantasy XIII, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, No story just smut, Smut, monster girl au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Here´s a mix of all my monster girl story from tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

A/N I talk with @coolbleepbloop and we change it to shapeshifter instead of clothes.

Jaune did´t know why Glynda had brought him to her office, he had´t done anything wrong he thought, his grade were ok, he had improve in combat classes. When the teacher walk in he stiffen up as a stick and look at her as she sat down on the chair opposite of him. 

“Mister Arc, you are probably wondering why I have called you here.”

“Yes, I not in trouble are´t I.”

“No, Arc you are not. I have called you here to help you.”

“H-help me, with what?”

“I have notice that you and miss Nikos has been spending time with each other, and it clearly shows that you two have feelings for each other´s.”

Jaune´s face turn red, he did´t know how to answer this question. It was true that he had feelings for Pyrrha and he hope that she had feelings for him as well.

“Now mister Arc, I want to know if you have any knowledge about how to pleasure a woman.”

Jaune could´t believe what he was hearing, his jaw hit the floor. She was true he had never had a girlfriend before and there for he did´t know how to pleasure a woman. “Eh, no.”

“That´s ok mister Arc that´s why I here, I´m going to let you use my body to show you were and how to pleasure a woman.”

Now Jaune had to pinch himself to make sure that he was not dreaming, his teacher, his smoking hot sexy teacher was going to let him use her body in order to learn how he could pleasure Pyrrha. But as he thought of his crush he sank back to reality, he did´t want to cheat on, even though they were´t a couple he still did´t want to do it. But at the same time he wanted to learn how he could make Pyrrha feel good.

“Eh, miss Goodwitch. While I appreciate the help, I don´t want to cheat on Pyrrha.”

“That is understandably mister Arc, but you should know that there are more ways then just sex. That is what I going to teach you and this might help you a little.”

Jaune just look at Glynda as a mist emitted around her body a how it chance it, before he knew it Glynda had chance in to Pyrrha, clothes and all.

“Well Jaune how do you like this.” 

Jaune could´t believe what he was hearing, she sounded just like Pyrrha. He try to say anything but he was just dumbstruck. Glynda/Pyrrha walk towards him and sway her hips for him and then she sat down in his lap.

“The first thing I going to show you Jaune is how to kiss a woman. Glynda said as she lean in and kiss him, slowly and gentle on the lips first and then she moved her tongue into his mouth and moved it around in his mouth. She stop for a few min to see if he got what she meant for him do to, and just a few second after she stop he was moving his tongue around similar like she did. This went on for a few mins and then Glynda move away. “The next thing Jaune is to make a woman arouse, now you can do it in several way depending on what turn a girl on, I going to show you what I found that is fairly safe to use as a method.” 

Jaune watch as his teacher, that look like the woman he loved unbutton her school shirt and remove it letting her D-cup breast pop out. Jaune just look at those perky and well round breast, almost drooling all over them. “I see you like them Jaune, well why don´t you touch them.” Glynda said as she took his hands and move them to her breast and let him grab them sinking his hand in to them. “Jaune don´t be so rough with them, not all girls like it when boys grab their breast this hard, so please ease you grip.” Jaune did as he was told and ease the grip but still held his hand on them. “Now Jaune gently move them and grope them, focus on playing with the nipple with your finger or thumbs, since the nipples are rather sensitive that´s a good way to turn a woman on. Just remember to not be to rough with them then that will have the opposite effect.”

Glynda let Jaune to try to explore on his own to find how he would do to pleasure a woman from just pleasuring her breast. Jaune went back and fourth between going a little to rough and to genial, but after some try he found a rhythm to how to do it. He did play with her nipples and it was making her moan which only made Jaune to do a better job which earn more moan from Glynda. Glynda then grab Jaune´s hands and move them away,” Now Jaune the other way is licking and sucking on them, so dig in.” Glynda said as she shoved Jaune in to her cleavage forcing him to take her left nipple in his mouth and he immediately started to suck on it, making Glynda to moan again. One of his hand went to her other breast and started to play with the nipple again, which was something that she was going to tell him and it made her happy. After a few min she move him away and move his head down towards her pussy, she remove the skirt and panties and held him there. 

“Now Jaune this is the most important part, now that you have made your girl arouse, now you need to pleasure were she will cum from and this is how you should do it.” Glynda said moving him a little closer. “Firstly start out gentle, start licking slowly then gradually speed it up. Take time to explore the whole region, teasing her with your tongue. When you begin to kiss and lick her vulva, work your way in slowly from the outside. Start by licking the outer edges of the outer lips, then very slowly spread them, and lick and kiss the inner lips, and around the vagina. Do this gently, as though you were still teasing her.” Glynda said as Jaune pull his tongue out and did as she told him earning him some moans.

“Next you want to try to avoid coming in contact with her clit for as long as you can, even as you kiss her labia and vagina. When you reach her clit, lick softly and focus on the clitoral hood, it is just above the clitoris. Since most women prefer indirect clitoral contact before they’re fully aroused. If she grinds faster as you lick her, press your tongue harder on her clit and go faster. If she grinds slowly, then slow it down and try flicking your tongue softer because her clit may be becoming sensitive.” Jaune continue to do as she told him, he was starting to love the taste form her, he hope that the real Pyrrha tasted as good as she did.

“Now Jaune If you’re not sure which strokes are best to approach the clit, try licking the alphabet by licking the shape of every letter in the alphabet. Yes I know that it might seem and sound silly, but it does work. While doing this, make your licks wide from time to time to cover the whole genital area, and make them small at other times, centering on the clit itself.” Once more Jaune did as she told him and he was rewarded with more moans and Glynda taking a harder grip on him and move him a little deeper.

“Now as she becomes more aroused, you can gently suck her clit into your mouth and flick your tongue over it. This combination of suction with a much faster rhythm will drive most women crazy.” Jaune stop for a second to take some breath and then he went on to do as what he was told to do. Glynda was moaning louder and louder now.

“The next tips is to listen carefully to what she says and the sounds she makes. If she sounds excited, keep doing what you’re doing for as long as you can. When she seems to respond less, it’s time to try a new stroke.” Jaune could´t help but to roll his eyes at this, since it was literally what he was doing right now. 

“Next is to learn how to hum. Closing your mouth and humming against her clit, adding vibrations as you lick, will stimulate her clit and vagina.” “Jaune did once more do as she told him and he was reward with more moans 

“Make sure that you get in to it. Use your entire face when you’re going down on her, your nose, cheeks and chin and move them around. Even if you’re just using your mouth, shaking your face from side to side and up and down will enhance friction in a great way.” Jaune found this to be a little silly but he did as he was told, Glynda moan louder and shoved him deeper, by now her juice were running all over his face.

“A good way to add extra pleasure is to finger her, however it’s important to have clean, well-groomed hands when you’re touching a woman’s genitals. Keep your fingernails trimmed and filed, to avoid scratching her sensitive skin. Don’t cut your nails right before hooking up; they’ll still be too rough and sharp to touch her. Every woman’s body responds differently, so you’ll want to play around with a few different ways of touching her to figure out what she likes best. Circle around her clit with one finger, gliding diagonally across the surface, rubbing up and down, or going side to side. Next, try using your fingers inside of her, starting with one, then moving up to two and three. Then try using one hand inside of her and the other on her clitoris. Ask her, ‘do you like it better when I do this or this?” Or see which approach makes her moan louder or breathe heavier.’Once you’ve got her going, make sure you pay attention to her clit. Most women need repetitive, consistent clitoral stimulation to reach orgasm. Find your rhythm and don’t make any changes as she starts to near her climax. Also, penetrating your girl with one finger and making a “come here” motion is a great way to locate her G-spot, which will increase her orgasm. Alternate using your fingers and licking her.” Jaune did it with some difficulty getting one of his and through the gaps and next to his head, once he started he could feel that he was getting close.

“But there is one thing that you need to know when fingering her that can be good. When fingering her remember: the skin on a woman’s genitals is delicate. You don’t want your fingers pulling and tugging at her skin when you’re touching her, so using lube when you’re fingering her is a plus. You can use her natural fluids as lubricant, but that doesn’t last as long as lube and she may feel embarrassed if she gets dry. Lube will not only decrease her discomfort but it will also increase her sensitivity and help your fingers move better.” Jaune was sure to take this as a note to remember.

“When she is nearing an orgasm, make sure you do everything she wants you to. No matter if you have a kink in your neck or your arm’s falling asleep, keep doing exactly what you’re doing until you’re sure she’s orgasm.” Glynda said as she shoved him deeper and was grinding her pussy against his face very fast, all those tips and tricks that she told him was being put on to use and he did a excellent job. After some mins Glynda scream in pleasure as she came all over Jaune´s face drenching him in her juice.

“And lastly the clit is extremely sensitive after climax, so when her orgasm is over, you don’t want to keep licking it as intensely as you were before she reached orgasm. As she climaxes, continue licking, but gently taper off as her reaction begins to mellow.” Glynda said as she sat on her chair breathing hard from the orgasm that Jaune had given her. 

Jaune stood up, breathing not as much as Glynda but a little, his face was covered in sweat and Glynda´s juice. As drops of it manage to enter his mouth he could´t help but wanting to taste more, but from the real Pyrrha this time.

“Now Jaune this was all for today, I hope that Pyrrha will appreciate what I have taught you.” Glynda said as she turn back. “But maybe you should wait until tomorrow doing this with her.” Glynda said as Jaune walk out.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days after that Jaune had put the tips and tricks that Glynda learn him on test with Pyrrha, the result was one of Pyrrha´s best nights. She had cum more times then she could count, she wanted to reward him in some why but she did´t know how. During one night Pyrrha heard Jaune speaking in his sleep and he was saying thank you to Glynda, curious to know what he meant she decided to go to Glynda in the morning and ask her what he meant. When she walk in to Glynda´s office and ask her if she had help Jaune recently to which Glynda said that she had thought him and how she had done it. Pyrrha was less to say shock as she saw a mirror version of herself where her teacher had sat, and she almost pass out when she heard Glynda talk and she heard her own voice. However this gave Pyrrha an idea, she told Glynda that she wanted to reward Jaune and Glynda smile and said yes to it.

The next day Jaune was making his way to once again to Glynda´s office, she had say that she wanted to give him something. He was hoping that it was some more tips and tricks since the last tips had been so great. When he open the door his brain shut down, on Glynda´s desk sat two Pyrrha naked. One of them had their hair down and the other one had it set up in pigtails.

“Hi Jaune, we wanted to give you a reward for being such a good lover.” They said in union. Jaune did´t know which one of them were the real Pyrrha, but he did´t think that this really matter as long as he pleasure both of them then he would be alright he thought. They wave for him to come over and he obey with out thinking, as soon as he was in reach they grab his waist band and drag them towards them. They unbuckle his pants and pull his hard cock out and they lick there lips seeing just how big and thick it was. They kneel down from the desk and rub there face against it and then started to kiss and lick it making Jaune moan. Jaune could´t quite believe that this happening, here he was getting his cock worship by two beautiful girls, one of them being the love of his life and the other his teacher that taught how to pleasure a woman and was now looking like his lover, this most be heaven he thought.

Glynda and Pyrrha kept going with Pyrrha taking Jaune´s cock down her throat bobbing up and down on it, while Glynda were sucking his balls and taking them in her mouth and popping them out with a wet sound. Jaune kept moaning and stroking their head´s. They switch place and Jaune moan out louder and grab Glynda´s pigtails and use them as handle bar and face fuck her harder before he hilted inside her and cumming down her throat. After 3 min of non stop of cumming he pull out of her and let them clean it. Once they were done they grab his arms and move him towards a bed that he had´t notice before and push him down on it. Pyrrha then climb up on the bed and move so that her pussy were resting about his cock and gently move down at it and push enough until Jaune was entering her pussy and then she slam herself down making so that Jaune was breaking her hymen and were just at her cervix. She then started to go up and down riding him, slowly at first but then she went faster and faster. Glynda meanwhile Glynda was moving behind Pyrrha and grab her ass cheeks and spread them apart and started to eat her out making the amazonian moan out from getting pleasure in both her holes. Jaune grab Pyrrha´s hips and push her down harder as he went rougher with her, to which she loved. The double pleasure that she was getting was to much for her to handle and she scream and throw her head backwards in pleasure as she came all over Jaune´s pelvis. Jaune kept her down at his base as he came inside her filling her up with his cum until there was a small bulge in her stomach. 

Pyrrha´s mind was in full ecstasy as she was pull up from Jaune´s cock and feel next to him on the bed. Glynda moved up and took Pyrrha´s place and slam herself down on Jaune´s cock and did´t wait for him to take a break as she rid him up down. Jaune just moan as he felt those pussy walls wrap clench around his cock and try to milk him for all that he was worth. Glynda slam down and grind her hips and pussy against Jaune´s pelvis making him moan more. He let her take the command since he was a little bit burn out from having cum twice in lest then 10 mins, and Glynda made sure that she was in command as she went back to riding him rough. After 10 min of riding him, Jaune grab her hips and slam and held her down as he came inside her as well filling her up with his cum. After that he went to sleep being to tired to stay up, what Jaune did´t know was that he had knock up both his girlfriend and his teacher. Glynda and Pyrrha meanwhile were licking and sucking his still hard cock while he sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Glynda sigh out with a relive as the clock in her office show that it was midnight, it was´t easy for her going all around day in and day out as the beautiful but strict teacher around Beacon. To do that she needed energy and the best source of said energy came from her students, just one night fucking them would give her the energy that she needed to keep her disguise up during the day. Not even Ozpin knew of her true identity. As Glynda sat in her chair her skin started to turn a dark shade of purple and her wings and tail started to grow back. Her legs changes as well, they grow longer and her feet change so that they look like real high heels shoes. Her clothes also chance, her normal clothes turn in to a black bra and a thong that barely could contain her monstrous cock and balls. Her breast grow as well to be big as E-cup. After she had finish changing she moan as she grope her huge breast and rub her cock through her thong. She then move up from her chair and gently walk out to the halls of Beacon and move towards the student´s dorm room, she knew which one that was going to be her victim for tonight.

In team RWBY there was quite, all girl were sleeping deeply, so nobody notice when Glynda walk in to there room. With out making any sound she walk over to Weiss bed and gently touch the girl´s head and watch´s as the girl slowly woke up to grog out of her mind to know what was happening. Glynda wrap her tail around her waist and walk over to a chair and sat down and pull her thong away letting her foot monster cock out a let that it slap Weiss face. The cock was thicker then a soda can and precum were running down it and on to Weiss face. The heir just smile and lick that cock clean of precum and then she started to lick the head and take it down her tight small throat gaging a little. For Weiss she seeing the person that was her dream prince/princess instead of Glynda and her huge cock. As long as Glynda kept her hand on Weiss head then the heir´s head then she would be in this dream like stage. Weiss took more and more of Glynda´s cock until she started to bob up and down on it, precum were shooting down Weiss throat painting it white and it came in such a huge amount that Weiss´s belly were slightly bulging out a little. Glynda was moaning as she was enjoying this, she always did enjoying getting her cock deepthroat, but what she enjoyed even more was fucking her victim´s hole. So she pull Weiss of her cock and lifted her up and remove Weiss panties and then Glynda ram her cock inside Weiss pussy breaking her hymen and pushing her womb out making out a huge bulge in Weiss stomach. Weiss´s face was pure ecstasy as she rub the bulge giggling a little as she went up and down on it. Both Glynda and Weiss were moaning as Glynda was fucking her now hard.

“Mm please breed me, knock me up.” Weiss said still thing it was the love of her life fucking her and not her teacher that was fucking her for energy to stay hidden. Glynda kept fucking Weiss bashing her cock against those womb walls until she felt her cock throb and with a few more thrust she slam Weiss down on her base and came gallons of cum inside Weiss filling her up with so much cum that she look pregnant. Weiss also came and that was Glynda wanted, she could rob the girl of the energy that she needed. After both of them had finish cumming Glynda led Weiss back and to her bed, she then she kiss her and let the girl go back to sleep. Glynda herself walk out of the room and back to her own dorm to get her own sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Cinder was moaning and drooling as she was getting fuck by the inhuman tall demon Ruby, she and Emerald had wander through the emerald forest and had run in with a 12 foot tall demon that had defeated them easily and taken them to her cave. There the demon had tie Emerald up while Cinder was grab and meet with a 20 inch long and human arm thick cock, before the maiden could say anything or do something too stop the demon she was force too take the that inhuman shape and long cock down her throat and was chocking on it. Cinder was getting drag up and down for a few mins before the cock was pull out of her mouth and she was bend over a rock while her clothing was getting ripe in piece and her huge ass was left naked out in the air. Cinder scream in pain as she felt that huge bulbous head was push inside her ass and the demon started to fuck her hard. As time went on Cinder´s scream change to moaning as her willpower started to fail.  
Ruby meanwhile was enjoying finally finding a hole to fuck after being pent up for so long and now she not only had one but two holes to fuck and if the second one was as goods as this one then she was going too keep them for a long time. Ruby grunted as she hilts inside Cinder´s ass and came hard pumping gallons of cum into the false maiden, after a min of non stop cumming Ruby pull out and left Cinder who was gone. Ruby grab Emerald and ripe the dark skin mint hair girl´s clothes off her and ram her cock up Emerald´s ass, and the demon moan in absolute pleasure as Emerald´s ass was much better then that of Cinder´s ass. With that Ruby move Emerald´s legs above her head and started to fuck her much harder. Where as Cinder had scream in pain Emerald was moaning as her ass got fuck, she loved anal and this demon was giving her the best anal sex she had ever had and it was´t long before she came all over the demon´s cock and the cave floor. This made Ruby only go faster and harder making Emerald´s eyes roll up her skull as her mind was getting broken. Another hours pass before Ruby came and pump ropes after ropes of thick cum into Emerald bloating her stomach up, after a min Ruby was done and she pull out and drop Emerald next to Cinder and pick the maiden up and started to face fuck her again.  
After several days Ruby had manage to break Cinder and Emerald to being her sex slave and as she was resting the two slaves were sucking and kissing their mistress cock and balls, slurping down cum whenever Ruby came.


	5. Chapter 5

Weiss was making her way back to her village after have been out in the forest gathering woods for the fire and mushroom for the evenings dinner soup. But as she made her way through the woods she could hear noise around her, stopping and looking around she could´t see anything so she just kept going. But she barely got a few more feet before she she stop in fear from what she was seeing in front of her. In front of her was a demon, more specific a succubus. The creature had mix color skin of red and black, scales along her arms and legs, a thin tail, short dark hair where two set of horns coning out from her skull. Along with a huge demonic cock with large heavy balls between the demon´s legs.  
Weiss drop what she was carry and started to run away but as soon as she turn her back she got pin to the ground by the much faster and stronger demon. “Trying to run away little mortal” Cinder said as she giggle. Using one hand she drag her knife sharp finger over the white hair woman and rip her clothing apart, leaving Weiss in her undergarment. “Such a beautifully body you mortals have.” Cinder said as she move back a little so that Weiss could feel that demonic cock, Cinder remove those undergarment and push her cock into Weiss pussy and started to fuck her. Weiss scream in pain as she felt her pussy getting stretch out and feel the nubs around that cock that hit ever nerve spots making her pussy leak all over the ground, with in second Cinder had manage to move up to the girl´s cervix and was bashing against it hard. With every hit Weiss could feel parts of her mind slowly but surely break if the demon kept fucking her.  
“Pppleeaasshh sthop”  
But Cinder just giggle as she kept pounding into Weiss until she finally manage to break through the cervix and enter Weiss womb, even if she could´t see it Weiss felt that large bulge in her stomach as Cinder push in and out of her harder now but slower. Weiss started to moan rather then screaming, her mouth hang open and drool came out of it as her half lit eyes showed just a blank spot. Her mind was gone and she was getting corrupted by the succubus, Cinder was just enjoying the silk like touch of Weiss womb and kept going until she felt her cock throb and she hilted inside and cum hard pumping gallon of thick demonic cum knocking the woman up.  
“MM such a nice fuck, and now you are filled with my seed, I gonna kept you until you give birth and maybe even then I will keep you.” Cinder said as she grab Weiss by her feet, pull out and then she drag the poor broken girl to her lair.


	6. Chapter 6

Korra was a powerful witch that lived far away from other people, which she was actually annoyed by. Mainly because she could´t get any sex, so being so pent up that she was she pick her spell book up and gather up all the things that she needed. Drawing up a summoned circle and runes and wards to make sure that her demon of choice would´t get away or use there magic on her.  
“Now lets see, no not good, to bulky,to skinny, too ugly, ah this one seems to be perfect.” Korra said as she landed on a page for a succubus that was called Asami, the information on the demon was that she was a powerful one and that meant that this succubus would be a literal sex demon, just what Korra needed. And so Korra started to chant the summoning spell and spread the artifacts over the circle. There was a glowing light and when it die there was red skin succubus with dark long hair that hid her horns along with her scale arms and legs that change color, but what was most impressive for Korra was those two long and thick demonic horse cocks with those heavy balls between Asami´s legs.  
“Witch why have you summ-wow you don´t hid what you want.” Asami said as she watch the witch that had summoned her, pull her rob of and lied down and spread her legs. Shrugging her arms Asami move towards Korra and lean down and press her twin cocks against the witches holes and ram them in. Korra moan and throw her head back as she was finally getting some good dicking, and that was just from having the cocks push in her, once Asami started to fuck her she scream in pleasure and started to drool.  
“Mm forgot how tight your humans are, but you are someone special.” Asami said as she grab Korra´s body and lifted her up and pin her against the wall and went harder making the hut shake. Korra´s mind was slowly but surly turning into mush as Asami´s twin cock stretch her holes to there limits, the one in her pussy was bashing against her cervix as the one in her ass was going deep enough to show a bulge in the witch´s stomach. There was an ear shrinking scream as Korra came hard for the first time in ages as Asami bash into her womb, but Asami did´t stop and let Korra rest. The succubus just kept going until she felt her own cocks throb and getting close to cum. after going for a few more min she hilted inside Korra and came hard filling the witch up with her hot demonic cum, for 5 mins Asami came and pumped gallons of demonic cum into the witch until her stomach bloated up, once done she stop and pull out dropping Korra down.  
“Clean them witch.” Asami said as she press her cum covered cocks against Korra´s face. The witch took one and press it down her throat but Asami grab her head and shoved down both her cocks down the witch´s throat and force Korra to deepthroat her cocks.  
“Mm that´t better, I might stay here for a few days and use you for that time.” Asami said. Korra just came from how happy she was and would do that.


	7. Chapter 7

Weiss had have it with Yang constant teasing and jokes with how small she was, it had started out as just being somewhat annoying but now it was more like torture, but Weiss had an idea of what to do. Getting to her dorm room she took out a growth dust and crush it until it was a fine powder and then she swallow it with some water. What follow was just at what Weiss had plan to happen, she started to grow tall, much taller then Yang and she did´t just grow in height she also grow in muscles mass and her breast grow as well. Looking in the mirror Weiss was please with her new body, standing now at 8 feet, with muscles and tits so large that Yang would be jealous. But what Weiss did´t count on was the massive cock that started to grow out of her crotch, a side effect of the growth dust had made it so that the cock and balls grow out of Weiss body and they were just like her self larger then average. When Weiss look down at the her newly cock she could see that it was at least 15 inches and was as big as a bottle, her balls was just a little bit bigger then apples. Smiling Weiss got an better idea of what to do with Yang.  
Yang was making her way back to her dorm after being on a shopping spree in Vale and just wanted to sit back and relax. She open the door and she drop her bag as she had trouble beveling what she was seeing in front of her. Weiss was standing in front of her and the heir´s was towering over Yang, the blond brawler had trouble keeping an thought on what was more impossible to believe, that Weiss was a giantess, that she had huge muscles and tits or that big cock. When Weiss punch her in the gut and knock the air out of her and pin her down at the floor and push her cock against Yang´s ass, the blond decided that the cock was the more worrying thing.  
“H,,,hey Weiss,,,,think we ca,,,,can talk about this”  
“No we can´t, you lost that when you call me all those small nick names. How dose it feel to be the small one.”  
Before Yang could give an answer Weiss ram her cock into Yang´s ass hard and started to fuck her teammate hard. Yang´s mouth made an O as she gave a silent scream her stomach was bulge out as Weiss pounded into her making her ass cheeks jiggle and bounce on impact. Weiss just moan, this felt incredible. She hope that she kept this cock once the dust wore off. She lifted Yang up and grab her throat and choke her while she pull her up and down on her cock. “Fuck Yang your ass is so tight, who would have thought that you would be this tight, from what you have told about your sexual adventure then you should be loose, not that I complaining.” Weiss said as she went rougher. Yang´s tongue hang out of her mouth as her eyes roll up her skull, she came hard onto Weiss balls and legs but the amazonian kept fucking her and Yang knew that she would break soon if Weiss kept this up.  
For 50 min Weiss fuck Yang´s ass non stop, the blond had cum more then she had ever done and Weiss had´t cum once yet. At this point Yang was gone, Weiss had stop choking her but she had been pinning her against the floor and was girding her into it now. Finally Yang could feel the throbbing in Weiss cock and knew that Weiss would cum and cum she did. There was an huge stream of cum getting pump into Yang´s stomach bloating it out, there was s much cum that it was coming out of her mouth and nose in a huge amount covering the floor.  
Weiss pull out and watch as the cum was leaking out of Yang´s leaking ass, the dust was wearing off but she was happy that she kept her cock at the same size. “Things will be different here from now on, understood pet.”  
“Uuuhhgggg”  
“I said do you understand pet” Weiss said as she kick Yang in the guts.  
“HHUUG,,,ye,,,,yes ,,,,mistress”  
“Good pet.” Weiss said as she went an took a shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Pyrrha moan as she was pleasuring herself in her room using a special made sex toy that was meant for someone of her size, but just as she was about to cum the toy broke. Pyrrha just sigh and throw herself against the bed making some of the metal bend a little, she did´t like being this big. At 9 feet she was so big that she could´t do most thing unless they were special made for her, everything from beds, clothes, car and even sex toy. And sex toy was something that she had gotten and broken most as of lately, she could have sex with guys the normal way, she would either crush them or their cocks would be just to small for her to feel anything. And now she had been using her last sex toy before she would go to Beacon and as it broke she fear that she was never going to experience any sexual feeling, but who know maybe she found a giant stud that she could have sex with.  
///Several weeks later////  
Pyrrha was happy with how her time had been a Beacon so far, she meet several people that she enjoy being with both on her team and their neighboring team RWBY, but was she was happy with by far was Jaune, Not only was the guy nice to her and treated her like a human being and not a celebrity, which alone was enough to make her happy. But what was most impressive with Jaune was that cock of his that was currently fucking her on the bed. Jaune was hung for a normal person and even Pyrrha was impressive with his 2,5 foot cock, he was big enough for her to get any pleasure and he had been going non stop for 2 hours and she was covered in sweat and had cum more times then she had with toys.  
“FUCK JAUNE KEEP GOING”  
Jaune just kept going as he thrusted into Pyrrha´s large pussy, he might have to use more force then what he would with another woman but he was determent to pleasuring Pyrrha after hearing her story. So he kept going even if he was tired, and so after fucking Pyrrha for 3 hours total he hilted inside her and came filling her up with cum. Normally his load would bulge girls stomach out but it barley made a bump in Pyrrha´s stomach. He pull out of her pussy and move to the other side of the bed and push his cum cover cock down Pyrrha´s throat and made her deepthroat him, Pyrrha was more then happy to clean his cock form how good he had been to her. Beacon was truly the best thing that had happen to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Weiss was easily one of the most beautiful girl´s in Beacon and so there was many people that was trying to win her heart, one of them were her teammate Ruby a Naga girl and there teacher Glynda a succubus. Both of them wanted to get her and so they made a bet, the first one to manage to seduce and fuck her would get to use the other as fuck toy.   
Ruby was the first one to get the chance to try to seduce her, knowing that her scale and fins would make her some what less attractive she had an idea of what to do to make Weiss fall for her. Using her agile body and her snake like tail she would give the girl a pole dance, there was no way that it would fail.   
“Weiss I want to show you something that I think that you will like,” Ruby said as she was leaning over her partner/crush. “Ruby please I need to study.” Was all Weiss said. “Ah come now it will be quick.” Ruby said as she wrap her tail around Weiss waist and pull her away from the desk and put her at the bed. “Fine but make it quick.” Weiss said as she just sat there and waited. Ruby took a pole that reach from the roof to the floor and then she throw off her clothes and put on some music and the started to dance. Ruby move with incredibly grace around the pole and her own body when she was done she was drench in sweat and it made her body glistering which made her body more attractive.  
“Well I got to say that was interesting Ruby, I glad that you got some great dancing skill.” Weiss said as she went back to study and leaving Ruby too just look at her. Hanging her head down she took the pole and put it back and then slidering out to buy some feel me good cookies.  
The next day it was Glynda turn and being a succubus she knew a fair deal on how to turn people on and how to seduce them. It was during the end of the class and Glynda ask Weiss to stay afterwards as she wanted to talk. “You wanted to talk with me professor.” Weiss ask as she was standing at Glynda´s desk. Glynda stood up and walk around to her, “Yes Weiss I have notice that you don´t spend so much time with you teammates and other people, it important that you spend time with them. How knows you might fine someone that you like in that special way.” Glynda said as she use her tail to move and wrap around Weiss leg and made the girl look in her eyes, she was also moving her hands all over the girl´s body teasing her. She was going to hypnotics the girl and made her horny and this was one of the best way that she knew about.  
“Miss Glynda are you in need of feeding?” Weiss ask which made Glynda´s eyes widen in what she was hearing. Her students knew that she needed to feed of sex in order to survive and some students like Yang would offer herself, but hearing that Weiss was saying this and was not falling for her trick was just baffle.   
“Eh, yes I do wou-  
“I will call Yang imminently.” Weiss said as she got out of Glynda´s grip and call Yang. Glynda was just standing there not knowing what had just happen.  
A few day pass and either of the two monster girls had manage to seduce the girl of the life and now they were making their way to team RWBY´s dorm room and just confront her as they were tired of this. As they open the door they were in shock to Weiss but she was not her normal human self, instead she was large and her lower body from the waist was that of an spider and Weiss was looking at them holding an container.  
“Wh-what are you two doing.” Weiss said as all color was drain from her face,Glynda and Ruby was just looking over her. “Eh Weiss was happen to you, why do you have a body like this.” Ruby ask.  
Weiss was just sighing and put the container down. “This is my real body I take a special dust to hid it and walk around like a real human, I don´t want to make people see my real self and think that I hideous since people don´t like spider in general.” Weiss said as she was on the brink of tear, but Ruby and Glynda hug her tightly even though she was bigger then what she was normally. “Weiss we love you could´t you tell from how were trying to seduce you, and we don´t care about you being a monster girl, you fit in with us.” Glynda said. “Wait is that what you two have been doing, I thought that you were just well in Glynda case suffering from the lack of sex and nearly die, and you just wanted me to look over you body skill Ruby.” Weiss said looking at them.  
“Well the thing is that we made a bet were the first one that manage to seduce you and fuck you would get to have the other as a fuck toy for a week.” Ruby said as she rub the back of her head.  
“Oh really now well how about we do this, I sleep with you and the one that I finds best wins. But just so that you know I dom.” Weiss said as she pin the two monster girls and look down at them, she then move her pussy over Ruby´s face and push herself down and started to grind it all over her and force the naga girl to eat her pussy out. Ruby was moving her long slimy and slightly poisonous tongue around, the poison was use to make Weiss moan out loud in pleasure and made her have small orgasm in a quickly section. After 30 mins of this Weiss came her biggest orgasm yet in her life and then she move up and over to Glynda. Glynda greeted that large pussy and abdomen with grabbing it and pull it down to her face and stated to eat her directly. This was Glynda´s specialty non knew sex better and could bring more pleasure then a succubus. Glynda´s tongue was longer and she could make it to be whatever she needed to bring Weiss pleasure more so then what Ruby ever could do. Glynda was hitting every g-spot that Weiss had and she was making cum just as fast as Ruby had but harder and bigger. After 50 min Weiss collapse and next to her, “No doubt Glynda wins.” Weiss said before she pass out. Glynda look at Ruby, “Well what are you waiting for pet eat me out already.” Glynda commanded Ruby which obey her, the succubus was please.


	10. Jaune and Pyrrha shelob part 1

Jaune really wonder what he was doing with his life. Here he was walking in a dark cave, armed with a club and a torch and were on the hunt for a creature that he only knew were call Pyrrha. Why his village had name the creature that he did´t know, why he were choose to try and find it and kill it he did´t know either. As he move in deeper he made it into a clearing and were meet with the wall and most of the floor covered in spider web.

“Ok fuck this I going back.” Jaune said as he turn around he freeze. I front of him were a spider, a massive monstrously huge spider. It shrike at him and ram him against the wall. It loom over him getting closer with its fangs to him, Jaune close his eyes just hoping this would be over quickly, he never thought that he would die like this.

“Boop”

“AAAAAAHHHHAAAA” Jaune scream as he felt someone touching his nose and he open his eyes and were stun too see a woman, a naked woman with long red hair that cover her breast for the most part.

“Is this heaven.”

“No silly your still in my cave.”

Jaune look around and sure enough he was still in that cobweb filled cave. “Wait were is the spider.”

“I right here.” The woman said before she change her form to the spider and jump at him making him scream again before she turn back to normal and were laughing. “That´s not funny.”

“O I beg the different human. What´s your name.” 

“Jaune and what´s yours”

“Well your elders calls me Pyrrha.”

Jaune were stun and confuse. This was the creature that he was send to kill, a sexy woman. A sexy woman that could turn into a spider and easily kill and eat him.

“I gonna have to lie down for a bit.” 

“Nope, you don´t get the chance Jaune, you will have the honor of impregnate my eggs.”

“I beg you fucking pardon”

“You see Jaune. It has been a very, very long time since I had a human come here and impregnated my eggs. Normally I just kill and eat those that come here, but today is your lucky day as I will let you go once your done.” Pyrrha said as she garb Jaune and pin him down to the ground and quickly spun the web around his arms and legs. She then move down and remove his pants. “Well at least your not poorly equip.” Pyrrha said as she move her pussy over his rapid harden cock and slam herself down on it and ride him hard.

Jaune were moaning as he felt that incredibly tight pussy were clenching around his cock and milking for all of what it was worth.” Mm fuck I forgot how good sex feels.” Pyrrha said as she moan as she continue riding him hard slamming her ass down hard against his thighs. Pyrrha grab her breast and play with her nipples moaning more as she was leaking some milk and were close to cumming. Her moaning got louder and louder as she got closer and soon enough she scream as she came making her whole body shiver as she collapse on top of Jaune and smoother him in her tits whiles he grind her pussy against his cock.

“Come on cum in me already.” Pyrrha please as she went faster and faster. Jaune gave a muffle moan as he came a huge load in her. Pyrrha shiver and drool on him as she felt that cum move in her and hit her eggs. Once he was done she move of him and remove the web, she lifted up him and help him back to the entrance.” Well I do hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Now please don´t come back because I will eat you.” Pyrrha said with smile. Jaune just nod before he made his way back down to his village.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an ask over at my tumblr  
> (When Futa Ruby was to meet Salem, She never expected her to be so…Tall…Beautiful…and Sexy. The 9 foot woman looked so good as she sat there legs crossed, bare foot, deathly white skin, and red eyes. Ruby could tell by the hungry look she was giving her, Ruby was in for a pleasurably rough night.)

Ruby was making her way to Salem while her teammates were keeping Grimm´s at bay, she was ready to face the queen of Grimm´s and end it all. As she kick the door open to the throne room and was ready for a fight she stop dead track and her jaw drop as she saw the woman before her.  
Salem was just sitting on her throne with her long legs cross over each other and bare footed letting the red reaper see those flawless smooth feet´s, her hourglass figure but most noticeable thing was just how tall and pale the woman was. Salem was huge, at least 9 feet tall and she was just looking down at Ruby with those red eyes who had a hunger behind them.  
“So miss Silver eye warrior, come here to fight.” Salem said coldly  
Ruby shock her head and came back to reality but she could´t find any word to say, only look at the beauty in front of her and she did´t even know that she was hard.  
“Or is it something else you want” Salem said using her magic to lift Ruby to her and pull that cock out of its hiding place and lick her lips. The reapers cock was unnaturally big at 17 inches, and thick as an soda can, perfect for someone of Salem size. She removed her robe and spill her massive G cups out and watch as Ruby drool. She then drop the girl between her legs and gave a small moan as Ruby´s cock slid in to her large pussy easily, without saying anything Ruby started to fuck Salem rapidly with her semblance. Salem moan in pleasure as she just let Ruby go while she play with her breasts, Ruby try her hardest to hug Salem´s body but fail as the woman was to large for her arms to reach around. After a while Salem stood up but held Ruby so that she could still fuck her, she move over to a bed behind the throne room and put the smaller woman down on the bed and then she moved in a position so that she was on top and rode Ruby. Salem slam down hard making the bed creak and shake, Ruby wimp in slight pain but ignore it for how good the older woman´s pussy felt and kept going cumming soon after. But non of them was done and just kept going for the rest of the day.  
Hours later team RWBY busted their way into the room behind Salem´s throne and was shock to see their leader fucking the giant woman that was there enemy, Ruby just gave them a thumps up before she came again in Salem´s pussy and started to fuck her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stories will come as tumblr is killing it self


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demoness Cinder corrupts Emerald to join her by showing her pleasure she’d never felt before. Cinder even gets a bit inventive with her tail.

Emerald were moaning and groaning as the demoness know as Cinder were fingering her pussy and licking her neck. Corruption were oozing from the demoness body as she continue to please the mint hair woman. “Mm dos´t this feel good Emerald, would´t it be nice too feel this everyday. All you need to join me.”

Emerald just kept moaning as she were leaning against Cinder´s body, not knowing that her body were getting corrupted and change. “Mm yes it feels good, but,,,but.”

“Shh quite girl, just relax and enjoy this.” Cinder said as she move her thin tail against Emerald´s ass and push it in earning more moan from the girl. Cinder also move her tongue into Emerald´s mouth and made it longer and thicker as she moved it further down and started to tongue fuck her roughly.

Emerald´s mind were started to break down from how good Cinder´s tongue, tail and fingers were making her feel. Maybe she should just give in and join her, feeling this good everyday would´t be bad it would be great.

As Cinder´s kept on pleasing Emerald, she started to gulp up a blue slime that moved into Emerald´s mouth. The girl eyes widen as she came hard into Cinder´s hand. Emerald could also feel her body being more and more sensitive by Cinder´s touches and the demoness tongue. Emerald´s eyes started to roll up her skull and change to more that of Cinder´s golden, her skin were also changing to that of light red like Cinder´s.

Once Cinder were done, she pull her hand, tail and tongue away from Emerald now that she had finish corrupting the girl.” Now Emerald do you want to join me.”

“Yes mistress.”


	13. Jaune and Pyrrha shelob part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Pyrrha Shelob ask Jaune comes back and why she shouldn't eat him. He says he has take responsibility and raise their children. She sees their future together in a vision and they make love, and live happily ever afte

Pyrrha were watching over her eggs, making sure that they were safe and secure from the weathers. As she look over them she could hear the sounds of rocks falling. Quickly changing to her spider form she climb upwards to the ceiling and poke her head outside and look down. On the side cliff were Jaune, why he was here she did´t know as she had told him to not come back once he was done impregnating her eggs. Sighing a bit she climb down and got out and shoot a net at him and pull him up to the cave and then change back to her human form.

“Care to tell me why you are here, when I told you not come back.” Pyrrha said rather sternly while she look down at Jaune.

Jaune made his way out of the net and then stood up looking at her.” Well I felt kinda bad for leaving you here alone with,,,our kids, so I came back here to help you raise them.” 

“I told you that I can take care of them and has done so for eons, besides your not telling all the truth. Your very bad at lying.”

Jaune sigh as he hand his head and shoulders before he look back at her.” Your right I did´t tell you the whole true, I did mean that about helping raising the kids, but as to why I came back here is,,,I sorta told my mother about what had happen and well she really wants me to get a wife and give her grandchildren and since I have´t been able to find a wife in my village and you being the first and only woman that has shown any kind of love towards me that is not with in family, she figure that I should go and get you and the kids.”

Pyrrha just look at him not sure how to handle this.”Y,,,your mother wants you to have a wife, that´s a immortal shape shifting spider. Who´s children will be the same.”

“Yes she is fine with that, as long as I love you, which I do and that you love me.”

“Well your not the worst human that I have come across, certainly the most odd one as you seems to want to marry me. I am actually stun.” Pyrrha said as she did´t know what to do, eat him like she had done with so many other. No Jaune was nice and maybe the villagers would attack her if he did´t came back and his mother would rally up a mob, for some reason Pyrrha could picture that woman be able to do that. But marry him a human, that has never gross her mind in all her time.

“Jaune let me touch your head.”

“Ok why?”

“I am just going to have a look at the future.”

“You can do that.”

“Yes I can now shut up.” Pyrrha said as she touch Jaune´s head and let magic flow through her, her eyes glow and she was given a vision. In it she saw herself with Jaune surrounded by their children, living on an large farm with lots of animals. She could see her being happy here and once the vision ended, she smiled and kiss Jaune before he could know what happen. Not that he was mad, he just moan into the kiss and let her be in command. He even wrap his arm around her, what followed was Pyrrha pin him down to the floor like the first time minus the whole webbing his limbs. She move her hair out of the way letting him see her breast, she then pull his pants off and push herself down on it. They started to have sex as she lean down and kiss him again and press her breast against his chest.

Jaune grab her hips and push her down onto his cock while he buck his own into her pussy reaching into her womb. They moan into the kiss as they increase the pace, he reach down to her ass and grab it letting his hand sink into it which earn more moan from Pyrrha. She pull away of the kiss and rose up a bit so that she was riding him.” Ahaha ooohhh fuck Jaune this feels so good.”

“It,,,really dose. I guess you saw something good?”

“Yes yes yes I did, I saw our family and how happy we were, I will marry you.” Pyrrha said before she shiver and came, Jaune let her ride it out before he continue to fuck her. They kept going for this what felt like hours before they stop cuddling against the floor. “Well that was much better then last time.” Jaune said. “Yes it was, now what should we do about the eggs.”

“What about them?”

“Well we can´t move them, but it would be nice to have them at your village before they hatch.”

“You can´t use magic?”

“No they might crack which is bad.”

“What about I move up here with some food and stuff.”

“They hatch after 3-4 years.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, we will have to think of this before we get married.” Pyrrha said as she snuggle up to Jaune again.


End file.
